


All We Have Is Now

by Huggle



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, Game: Resident Evil 2, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Nobody Survives, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: They don’t make it to the train.Which means all they can do now is wait for the inevitable.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin & Leon S. Kennedy & Claire Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	All We Have Is Now

“What do you think?”

Leon ducks down in time as a faltering shadow passes the window, and crawls back to where Claire is sitting. 

Her back’s to the wall, Sherry dozing fitfully in her arms.

“It’s a long shot.”

She nods. Their survival so far has been a long shot; every door they’ve opened, every corner they’ve turned. The only thing for sure, the only thing they’ve both been able to count on since they stumbled into this whole mess, is each other.

He slumps down next to her, resting his gun in his lap, but his fingers still gripping it just in case something tries to force its way through the door.

“I’m down to half a clip,” he goes on. “You’re empty. There’s no way we’d make it through if there’s even a handful of infected out there. And it’s what, a mile, mile and a half to the platform?”

He shakes his head, and she can almost read his thoughts, see him running it in his head, and coming to the same conclusion as her.

Even if they had transport, that emergency train will be leaving in minutes; they’d never reach it in time.

Since they don’t have transport anyway (every vehicle still in the streets is on fire or a wreck), there’s just no chance.

Which means they’re stuck here for what comes next.

She figures maybe ten, fifteen minutes for the train to reach minimum safe distance through the underground tunnels and then…

At least, she hopes, it’ll be over quick.

“All we have is now.”

Leon glances at her. 

“Something Chris used to say to me, when I’d get worried about him getting hurt, or all the bad stuff that can happen out there. All we have is now. There’s no guarantees in this life.”

“No,” Leon said. “There aren’t.”

He slips his arm around her shoulders, pulls her in a little closer, and rests his hand under Sherry’s head.

And that’s how they wait until the most dazzling light ever bursts through the window, blinding them to the world.


End file.
